Satria Series Fanfiction- Satria Garuda Bima X : Genesis
by StellarStoryteller
Summary: Cerita ini hanyalah Fanfict berdasarkan Tv series Tokusatsu yang terkenal di Indonesia : Bima X. NO Spoiler, NO Plagiarism. Menceritakan Setahun setelah pertempuran para Satria melawan pasukan Black Lord. ancaman baru akan datang meneror bumi. bersama munculnya anak misterius yang memegang hal yang menentukan keselamatan bumi nantinya. Sebuah Petualangan baru bagi para satria.
1. Chapter 1 : Pertemuan yang ditakdirkan

Attenttion!

: Fanfict ini hanya sekedar pelampiasan ide tentang versi lain dari Satria Garuda Bima X, bukan bermaksud menyebarkan spoiler, plagiasi atau hal sebagainya. Hanya sebagai bentuk apresiasi seorang penggemar satria series dengan cerita versi fan itu sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan, hanyalah sesuatu yang tidak disengaja. Selamat membaca.

Chapter 1 "Pertemuan yang ditakdirkan"

... Tap..tap ... tap ..

Sebuah suara larian sepasang kaki dan nafas yang berhembus tak beraturan memecah keheningan hutan. Seorang anak berlari ketakutan sambil terus melihat ke arah belakang. Lalu, gerombolan bayangan hitam dengan senjata mengejarnya dari belakang. Anak itu mempercepat larinya agar tidak terkejar oleh mereka.

"Kalian! Cepat kejar dan tangkap anak itu! Jangan biarkan dia lolos." Seru sebuah suara yang menggema mengerikan.

Anak itu tetap berlari, tanpa mengatur nafasnya terlebih dahulu. Dan bayangan itu semakin dekat menujunya. Tiba-tiba, dia terjatuh dari tebing yang tidak terlalu dalam. Membuat berguling-guling tanpa kendali. Bayangan yang tadi mengejarnya mencari jalan yang lebih aman ke bawah ngarai.

Dengan tertatih-tatih, anak itu meneruskan pelariannya. Hari semakin larut, dan dia telah menghabiskan seluruh tenaganya untuk berlari. Dia berhenti di sebuah bus yang nampaknya berhenti sementara. Anak itu masuk dan duduk di bagian belakang bus, dengan keadaan yang tidak terlalu ramai. Dia menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan mantel yang dia kenakan, sambil terus menggenggam sesuatu berwarna Emas di kedua tangannya. Dia kelelahan, matanya berat, dan angin malam membawanya tertidur lelap.

...

Cahaya matahari begitu hangat dan deruman kendaraan membangunkannya. Dia terkejut, bus itu membawanya ke kota. Dengan patung dan air mancur yang menyambutnya. Dia belum pernah melihat kota sebelumnya, sehingga dia tidak berhenti untuk melihat ke sekelilingnya. Anak itu turun di mana bus itu berhenti. Sekarang, dia sedikit berjalan santai, tapi tetap waspada jika bayangan itu masih mengejarnya. Tanpa sengaja dia menabrak seseorang.

"Uh .. Maaf" katanya dan beranjak pergi.

Lalu, sesuatu terjatuh ke arah laki-laki itu. Benda pipih berwarna hijau dengan hiasan simbol yang aneh. Sambil merapikan jaket kulit hitamnya, Pemuda itu memungut benda itu. Sekilas dia memandangi benda itu, tiba-tiba dia melihat sesuatu dalam pikirannya.

 _Penyerangan… pertempuran para Satria… sosok bayangan… Cahaya keemasan… dan wajah yang menangis…_

Dia terkejut, dan lemparkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, untuk mencari anak yang menabraknya tadi. Tapi sayang, keramaian sudah menghapus jejak keberadaannya.

"Penglihatan ini…" serunya.

...

"Ray… sudah lama sekali ya"sahut Randy.

"Apa maksudnya, kak?" Tanya Ray.

"Semenjak pertarungan terakhir kalian dengan Black Lord. Jakarta kembali damai, dan tugas kalian sebagai satria sudah tidak ada lagi, kan?"

Rena juga ikut berbicara sambil sibuk dengan Gadgetnya "apa yang dibilang Kak Randy itu benar,kak. Ditambah lagi, Dimas juga pergi ke luar negeri dan kita tidak tahu kapan dia akan pulang"

"Tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu, Rena." Sahut Ricca yang masuk bersama paman "Master akan kembali beberapa hari lagi. Dan tentu saja dia akan sangat senang bisa berkumpul lagi dengan kita"

"Paman juga akan menyiapkan makanan spesial untuk menyambutnya."sahut Paman.

Ray, Rena dan Randy sangat senang mendengar kabar itu. Dan kebetulan, Reza datang dengan wajah kebingungan.

"kalau begitu, aku akan jalan-jalan dengan Ricca" seru Rena.

"ada apa,Reza?" Tanya Ray.

Dia hanya terdiam, sambil terus melihat benda yang dia temukan itu.

"benda apa itu? Kelihatannya aneh" kata Randy.

"aku tidak tahu pasti. Benda ini jatuh saat aku bertabrakan dengan seseorang, dan aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh saat memegang benda ini"kata Reza.

"Apa itu?"

"Sesuatu, akan datang, kak." Serunya.

...

Kondisi pasar jajanan yang banyak menarik keinginan Rena dan Ricca untuk mencuci mata mereka.

"Wah… makanannya banyak banget, pasti enak!" seru Rena.

"Iya… bagaimana kalau kita beli beberapa untuk kepulangan master" sahut Ricca.

"Hmm… bagus juga idemu"

Banyak yang mereka beli, makanan dan jajanan lezat untuk Ray dan semuanya. Namun, saat berbelanja, Rena terfokus pada seorang anak dengan mantel yang terus menatap ke arah salah satu jajanan.

"Hei…kamu kenapa?" Tanyanya.

Anak itu panic, dan menggeleng pelan.

"Jangan takut, kakak bukan orang jahat, kok. Hmm ... kamu pasti lapar. Ini makanlah!" kata Rena sambil menawarkan sebuah donat cokelat padanya.

Anak itu terdiam, terlihat tergiur dengan donat itu. Sambil duduk di salah satu toko, dia memakan donat itu dengan sangat lahap.

"dari penampilanmu, kamu sepertinya sudah lama tidak makan" kata Rena.

"iya… dan sepertinya, kamu tidak dari sini" sambung Ricca.

Anak itu mengangguk pelan.

"Oh iya, kalau kakak bisa tahu, nama kamu siapa?"

"Namaku ...Edo...Edo Brahmajaya kak" Jawabnya.

"ooh.. Edo ya" sahut Rena. "Nama Kakak Rena, kalau yang ini Ricca"

"Terima kasih atas donatnya ya, kak Rena" jawab Edo. namun beberapa saat, wajahnya terlihat panik sambil merogoh kantungnya.

"Ada apa, Edo?"Tanya Ricca.

"Pendant…kak…pendant milikku tidak ada" jawabnya.

"Pendant?" Rena Dan Ricca bingung dengan jawaban Edo.

...

Jauh di langit Bumi, sebuah pesawat Luar angkasa yang menakutkan mengelilingi bumi. Dan terdengar suara mengerikan yang tidak asing.

"jadi, dia sekarang ada di Jakarta? Jauh dari tempat asalnya" katanya sambil mengamati peta virtual.

"hufh… sekarang, semua jadi semakin merepotkan saja" seru suara lain yang terdengar indah tapi menyeramkan.

"pasti, dia ingin meminta bantuan para Satria, tunggu apa lagi. Kita harus menangkap dia" kata suara lain yang sangat bergema dan ambisius.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Hydron. Aku sudah memiliki rencananya. Dan kita juga akan mulai berinteraksi dengan mahluk bumi" sahut suara itu. "Pergilah, atas nama Yang Mulia Hades. Tangkap anak itu dan bawa dia pada kami."

Bersamaan dengan itu, sosok mahluk menerima perintah itu. Mahluk bermata merah dengan busur panah yang melingkar di pundaknya, dan pergi ke Bumi dengan _Teleport_.

...

Di saat bersamaan, terdengar Ledakan dan keributan, warga berhamburan. Rena,Ricca dan Edo terkejut mendengarnya dan kaget. Sesosok monster berjalan di depan mereka bersama gerombolan pasukannya.

"ITU Apa?" seru Rena.

Monster itu menggeram dan berteriak "Itu dia, Anak yang kita cari! TANGKAP DIA!"

"Kak Rena, Kak Ricca, Lari!" Seru Edo Sambil menggengam serbi mereka Dan Berlari.

Mereka berdua tidak mengerti kenapa lari, dan mereka terus meminta Edo menjelaskan semuanya. Namun, Edo hanya bisa berlari, tidak bisa menjelaskan secara rinci. Keadaan semakin genting saat mereka sudah terkepung dengan pasukan Monster.

"Lebih Baik kau menyerah, serahkan dirimu dan mereka akan selamat" seru monster itu.

"TIDAK!" kata Edo.

"Beraninya kau menolak!" katanya sambil menyiapkan busurnya, membidik tepat ke arah mereka bertiga.

Mereka hanya bisa menutup mata mereka, sampai…

"TUNGGU!" Sebuah suara memecah kepanikan, itu adalah Ray dan Reza yang datang di saat yang tepat.

"Kak Ray ... Kak Reza!" seru Rena Dan Ricca.

 _"_ _Anak itu, bukankah yang menabrakku tadi pagi, jangan-jangan benda ini adalah miliknya"_ Pikir Reza saat dia melihat Edo.

"Siapa kalian? Dan apa mau kalian ke Bumi!?" Seru Ray.

Dengan mengenakan busurnya, monster itu berkata "Aku adalah Centor, pelayan setia Raja Hades. Pemanah terbaik di Kerajaan Vudo!"

"Apa, Vudo!?"kata Ray. "Kalian masih ingin menguasai bumi lagi!? Reza, ayo kita hadapi dia"

"Iya, Kak Ray!"

Edo melihatnya, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Ray dan Reza menggunakan _Power Stone_ mereka, dan…

"BERUBAH!"

Sekarang tampak di depannya, pendekar berbaju baja berwarna merah dan hitam, dengan symbol Garuda di kepala dan pedang di tangan kanan mereka.

"Satria Garuda, BIMA X!"

"Satria Garuda, AZAZEL!"

"Para Satria… mereka berdiri di depanku" kata Edo.

 _"_ _Temuilah para Satria Garuda, mereka akan membantumu dalam perjalananmu. Dan selama itu, mereka yang akan menjagamu."_ Edo mencoba mengingat sebuah pesan tentang para satria.

"Jadi, kalian adalah Satria yang selama ini dibicarakan itu. Baiklah, mari kita bermain." Kata Centor. "Necronian, SERANG!"

Pertarungan berjalan sangat seru, BIMA dan Azazel melawan para Necronian dengan pedang mereka masing –masing. BIMA dengan jurus api andalannya, dan Azazel dengan teknik petir Hitamnya dan kelihaiannya menggunakan Taranis. Edo pun terpana melihat aksi para satria secara langsung, dan mengetahui betapa kuatnya mereka. Hingga akhirnya tinggal tersisa Centor seorang.

"Sekarang, tinggal kau Sendiri, Centor" kata Ray.

"Baiklah, seranglah aku dari mana saja." Centor meremehkan para satria.

"Terima ini, GARUDA FLAMING SLASH!"

Namun, serangan itu dengan mudah ditepis dengan anak panah Centor.

"Apa, tidak Mungkin!?" kata Ray.

"Bagaimana dengan ini, TARANIS BLACK THUNDER!" Seru Reza, melemparkan jurus andalannya itu pada centor. Namun, sama juga. Serangan itu juga berhasil ditepis.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku adalah pemanah dan tim terhebat di Pemerintah Vudo. Sekarang Giliranku, ARROW RAIN!"

Ratusan panah ditembakkan oleh Centor, Membuat BIMA X dan Azazel kewalahan dan tidak bisa berkutik dari serangannya. Edo yang melihat kejadian itu terdiam.

 _"_ _Aku harus lakukan sesuatu, para satria tidak boleh mati."_ pikirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Edo!?" Seru Rena saat menyadari Edo akan menghampiri para satria.

"Para Satria ... mereka tidak boleh mati sekarang." Serunya.

Dia berlari, dan berdiri di depan para satria. mencoba untuk melindungi mereka. Centor yang melihatnya cukup terkejut dengan yang dilakukannya.

"Jadi, kau lebih memilih mati? Rupanya tidak sayang nyawa kamu ya!?" kata Centor.

"Pergilah, di sini berbahaya. Bersembunyilah!" Teriak Ray.

"Tidak! Aku akan melindungi kalian!" kata Edo.

Para satria terdiam mendengar ucapannya.

"Kalian tidak boleh mati, karena kalian akan membantuku dalam perjalananku. Dan kalian yang akan melindungiku. Maka dari itu, kalian tidak bisa mati disini!" serunya.

"Tapi, bagaimana denganmu? Kau juga akan mati" kata Reza.

Namun, Centor telah melepas panahnya dan siap mengarah ke Edo.

"Awas!" Seru Rena Dan Ricca.

 _Aku takkan biarkan mereka mati, aku yakin, merekalah nantinya yang akan membawaku padanya. Pada jati diriku, tentang siapa aku sebenarnya, dan apa tujuan aku hidup sampai sekarang!_

BLAZZZ ...

Cahaya emas berkilauan mengelilingi tubuhnya dan para satria, membentuk kubah pelindung dan menghempaskan panah Centor. Semua terkejut, termasuk Edo yang segera merogoh kantungnya, mengambil sumber cahaya itu. Dari sebuah benda keemasan yang selalu dibawanya.

"Jimatku!?" kata Edo.

Saat bersamaan, cahaya hijau keluar dari tangan kanan Reza. Dari benda yang dia temukan tadi.

"Jadi benar, ini adalah miliknya" kata Reza.

"ITU DIA!" teriak Centor. "Benda itu harus aku rebut"dia kembali membidik Edo.

Edo yang tidak siap membuat perisainya melemah, dan langsung hancur karena serangan Centor, membuatnya terpental cukup jauh. Di sisi lain, Centor telah siap dengan panah ganda keduanya ke arah Edo. Dan Edo tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

"Awas!"

JRUSS!

Panah itu mengenai sasaran, tapi bukan Edo, melainkan Azazel yang membelakanginya untuk melindunginya.

"Reza!" teriak Ray.

(Bersambung)


	2. Chapter 2 : Lahirnya Satria Bintang

Sebelumnya :

Anak misterius bernama Edo dibawa oleh takdir ke kota Jakarta untuk menghindari Monster misterius yang mengincar harta berharganya. Takdir juga mempertemukannya dengan Ray dan Reza, para satria Garuda yang dia cari. Namun, belum lama dia bertemu. Centor datang dan menyerang mereka. Sehingga Reza mengalami luka parah saat dia melindungi Edo.

.-.

Bab 2 : Cahaya Baru, lahirnya Satria Bintang

Edo kaget saat melihat Reza alias Satria Garuda Azazel terkapar dengan Panah Centor yang menembus wujud satrianya.

"Reza! Bertahanlah!" Seru Ray seraya mencabut panah itu dari tubuh adiknya.

"Ughh… aku tidak apa-apa, kak ray" katanya sambil menatap ke arah Edo."aku… hanya ingin mengembalikan Benda ini padamu"

Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Reza melindungi dia untuk mengembalikan pendantnya.

"pendantku…tapi kak Reza, kenapa?" kata Edo.

Belum Reza menjawab, dia sudah jatuh pingsan. Dan Ray terus meminta Reza untuk bertahan.

"Heh…Lihatlah, kau sudah membuat orang lain menderita!" Seru Centor. "Lebih baik, kau menyerahkan diri saja. Biar mereka bisa aman!" katanya yang terus menjatuhkan Edo.

"Kurang ajar kau, Centor!" Ray ingin sekali menghajar mahluk itu, namun tenaganya sudah sangat terkuras saat pertarungan tadi. Sementara Edo hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Centor.

"Tidak…"

Centor sedikit merespon dengan jawaban Edo.

"Jika dengan menyerahkan diriku kau dan pasukan Vudo tidak akan menyakiti mereka, maka aku lebih memilih tidak akan ikut dengan kalian. Karena aku yakin, kalian pasti akan menggunakanku untuk menyakiti mereka lebih daripada ini. Aku lebih baik mati daripada harus menjadi alat bagi kalian semua." Kata Edo

"HUH…sudah baik-baik diberi kesempatan, kau masih tetap menolak! Baiklah, akan kukabulkan keinginanmu. BERSIAPLAH UNTUK MATI!" seru Centor dan akan menyerang mereka.

Cepat… sekelebat bayangan bercakar menghentikan Centor untuk menyerang. Lalu, seorang Satria berwarna kuning dengan aura petir yang menggelegar berdiri di depan mereka.

"Sepertinya aku belum terlambat" sahutnya.

"Suara itu… Dimas!" Kata Ray.

Edo terhipnotis dengan momen tersebut. Tidak hanya dua satria di depannya, sekarang justru ada 3 satria.

"HUH…beraninya kau, siapa kau!" bentak Centor.

"Oh iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku" sahutnya. "Aku adalah… Satria Harimau, TORGA!"

" _Satria Harimau!? Seperti yang selama ini dibicarakan"_ pikir Edo.

"Hey… sekarang lawan bertarungmu adalah aku, mahluk Jelek. Bersiaplah!"

Torga melancarkan serangan pada Centor. dengan kelebihannya dalam kecepatan dan kekuatan, dia berhasil memukul telak Centor.

"Kurang ajar Kau!" katanya yang sudah terpojok. "Lihat saja, nanti aku akan berhasil membawanya" katanya lalu kabur dengan Teleport.

…

Untunglah Dimas bersedia untuk menggunakan mobilnya untuk mengantar Reza ke Rumah sakit. Ray dan seluruh keluarganya sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Reza. Dan Edo hanya bisa terdiam. karena kesalahannya, menyebabkan Reza mengalami luka yang cukup parah.

"keadaannya masih kritis. Kita harus menunggu kemajuan dari pemulihannya" kata Dimas setelah berkonsultasi dengan dokter.

"Kau kenapa, Edo?" Tanya Rena.

"Maafkan aku, karena aku kak Reza…" dia tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Semuanya terdiam.

"Tidak apa, Edo. Lagipula dia melindungimu karena ingin mengembalikan Pendantmu. Dan kami menyadari bahwa musuh kami sekarang jauh lebih kuat" kata Ray.

Dia terdiam lama, memperhatikan Pendant dan jimatnya, mengingat bagaimana dia bisa mengeluarkan perisai sekuat itu dari jimatnya.

"Jadi ini Pendantmu yang hilang itu?" kata Randy "simbolnya seperti pernah aku lihat…hmm… ah aku ingat, ini simbol Virgo, bukan?"

Edo mengangguk pelan.

"Aku juga berpikir" sambung Dimas "Apa yang dia incar dari bendamu itu? Apa Pendant dan Jimatmu itu punya kekuatan istimewa?"

Secercah harapan tergambar dari raut wajah Edo "Mungkin saja"

"kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Ray.

"kak Ray, izinkan aku menemui kak Reza" serunya.

…

Dengan sedikit cemas, Edo mendekati Reza yang terbaring lemah. Sementara Ray, Dimas, Rena Randy dan Ricca mengintip dari balik Jendela pintu kamar.

"Kira-kira, anak itu mau ngapain ya?" pikir Ricca.

"Aku tidak tahu, lebih baik kita lihat saja." Kata Ray.

Perlahan namun pasti, Edo mendekati Reza. Semakin dekat, dan dia mengeluarkan Jimatnya dan Empat Pendant dari jubahnya. Pendant Sagitarius, Libra, Virgo dan Pisces.

"Aku yakin, bahwa masih ada keajaiban di dunia ini. Maka dari itu aku mohon, bantu aku untuk menyelamatkan kak Reza" katanya dengan mendekap erat jimat dan pendantnya di dadanya.

Suasanya kamar rumah sakit yang hening perlahan dipenuhi aura yang sejuk. Aura lembut berwarna keemasan keluar dari tubuhnya, suasanya begitu tenang, seakan ruang dan waktu di sekitarnya menyatu bersama keinginannya.

"Edo, Tubuhnya bersinar? Apa yang terjadi?" kata Randy yang mencoba masuk ke dalam.

"Tunggu dulu, Kak Randy." Sahut Ray "Lihat itu"

Jimat Edo berkilau emas bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang berpendar. Dan keempat Pendantnya mengeluarkan cahaya tenang dan mengitari Reza. Ray dan Dimas pun menyadari bahwa Power Stone mereka ikut Bereaksi saat Edo bernyanyi. Perlahan, cahaya emas keluar dari jimat Edo bersamaan dengan cahaya dari masing-masing pendant. Memasuki tubuh Reza dan memulihkan lukanya dengan Cepat. Mereka pun terkejut melihat keajaiban itu.

Setelah itu, Reza perlahan sadar dan melihat Edo sudah berdiri di sampingnya dan mulai mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Kak Reza, maaf. Gara-gara aku, kakak bisa terluka seperti ini." tampak wajahnya yang sangat sedih walau samar di penglihatan Reza. "Sekarang, Kak Reza istirahatlah"

…

"Kak, sekarang makan dulu buahnya." Kata Rena yang memberikan sepotong Apel yang sudah dikupas.

Reza hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, lalu menggigit sedikit potongan Apelnya. Namun, rasa manis apel tersebut belum bisa menenangkan pikirannya.

"Kau kenapa, Reza?" Tanya Randy.

"Tidak ada, kak. Aku hanya berpikir sesuatu" jawabnya. "Siapa mereka? Dan apa yang mereka inginkan? Kenapa mereka berusaha menangkap anak bernama Edo itu? Aku hanya penasaran, kekuatan apa yang dimilikinya hingga bisa mengundang mereka kembali ke bumi"

"Aku juga heran" sambung Rena. "tadi kami melihat dengan jelas, dia menyembuhkan Kakak hanya dengan Aura misterius yang keluar dari tubuhnya."

"Benar apa kata Rena. Dan kami melihat cahaya berkilauan keluar dari benda yang disebutnya Jimat itu. Lalu cahaya itu masuk ke dalam tubuhmu" kata Randy.

"itu juga yang aku pikirkan. Apakah ada hubungan antara kekuatan _Power Stone_ dan Jimatnya itu." Kata Reza.

Sementara itu, Di Taman Rumah Sakit. Ray dan Dimas menemui Edo untuk menanyakan kekuatannya itu.

"Katakan, Edo" sahut Ray "kekuatan apa yang kamu miliki? Kenapa _Power Stone_ milikku dan Dimas bereaksi saat Jimatmu bersinar?"

"Aku tidak tahu…" Jawabnya pelan.

Ray dan Dimas menatap bingung ke arahnya yang duduk lesu karena kelelahan.

"Tapi ibuku pernah bilang, Kekuatanku ini adalah kekuatan istimewa. Jati diri sebuah hati" katanya.

"Jati diri…sebuah hati?" mereka sedikit bingung dengan tanggapan Edo.

"Tunggu dulu. Jika itu adalah jati diri sebuah hati, tentu kau bisa memakainya untuk bertarung, bukan?" kata Dimas. "aku bisa melihat ada kekuatan besar dari tubuhmu itu. Lalu, kenapa kau tidak menggunakannya untuk melawan mereka?"

"Waktu kecil, aku pernah bermimpi untuk bisa menjadi satria seperti kalian. Tapi, aku tidak tahu cara bertarung. Dan yang aku tahu hanya berlari, berlari sejauh mungkin dari mereka."katanya pelan.

"Lalu?"

"aku…hanya terlalu takut, Aku tidak tahu cara melindungi diriku sendiri. Hingga jimat ini menuntunku untuk mencari kalian, Para Satria. Mungkin saja, aku bisa belajar untuk bisa menjadi satria dari kalian." Kata Edo sambil terus menggenggam jimatnya.

…

"Centor! Kenapa kau belum berhasil juga menangkap anak itu?" seru sebuah suara dari sosok berjubah gelap.

"maafkan saya, Tuan Nebulon. Anak itu sekarang dalam penjagaan para satria" kata Centor.

"jadi, para satria sudah mulai mengacaukan rencana kita?" kata Nebulon. "Centor, aku bebaskan kau untuk menghabisi para Satria, dan tangkap anak itu secepatnya sebelum dia tahu hal yang sebenarnya dari kekuatan itu"

"Siap, Tuan Nebulon!" seru Centor, lalu pergi dengan _Warp_.

Tiba-tiba, Power Stone Ray dan Dimas bereaksi. Menandakan bahaya ada di sekitar mereka.

"Ray.."sahut Dimas.

"Aku mengerti. Edo, tetaplah di sini. mereka pasti mengincarmu. Dan Tolong jaga Reza, kondisinya masih belum baik untuk bertarung" kata Ray.

"Iya kak" kata Edo

Mereka berdua segera ke tempat Centor berada. Disana, Centor sudah bersiap dengan Necronian yang sangat banyak.

"datang juga kalian" kata Centor. " sekarang, serahkan anak itu padaku"

"kami tidak akan menyerahkan dia padamu. Bahkan, kami tidak akan membiarkan kau lewat" kata Ray.

"BERANINYA KALIAN!" Centor mulai naik pitam melihatnya.

"Ray, Ayo kita lakukan" kata Dimas.

Ray mengangguk.

"BERUBAH!"

…

Sementara itu, Edo bergegas menuju Kamar Reza dirawat. Dan baru dia sampai di pintu, dia sudah melihat Reza yang ingin keluar dengan tertatih-tatih dan perban yang masih terikat di tubuhnya.

"Kak Reza mau kemana?" Tanya Edo.

"Aku harus menolong Dimas dan kak Ray. Mereka pasti dalam masalah sekarang" kata Reza sedikit terbata-bata.

"Tidak!" seru Edo "Kata kak Ray, kakak harus istirahat. Kondisimu belum baik untuk bertarung"

Tapi, Reza terus memaksakan diri, dan berlari melewati Edo dengan tergesa-gesa sambil menahan lukanya. Edo tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali mengejarnya. Sementara itu, Bima X dan Torga berusaha untuk melawan Centor dan para Necronian.

"Kali ini, kalian pasti kalah" kata Centor.

"Tapi, tidak hari ini, monster! Rasakan ini!" seru Dimas. "HARIMAU… ROARING THUNDER!"

Tapi, dengan mudah Centor menahan serangan Torga.

"tidak mungkin!?" serunya.

"Kalau begitu, terima ini!" Seru Ray "GARUDA… HURRICANE BLASTER!"

"PERCUMA! Akan kubalikkan serangan kalian!" seru Centor.

Dengan satu bidikan panah, dia membalik serangan dan melukai para satria.

"Serangan badaimu itu tidak ada apa-apanya." Kata Centor. "Dengan satu tembakan panah, aku sudah menjatuhkan kalian. Lebih baik kalian MATI SAJA DISINI!" dia kembali membidik mereka, hingga…

"TUNGGU!"

Terdengar suara Reza yang sedikit terengah-engah. Dan Edo menyusul Reza dari belakang.

Ray dan Dimas kaget melihat Reza sudah berdiri di Samping mereka.

"Reza, apa yang kau lakukan disini!?" Seru Ray.

"Aku datang untuk melindungi kalian!" seru Reza. "Bersiaplah untuk kalah, Centor. TARANIS!" serunya memanggil senjata Khasnya itu.

"Kau sudah berani cari mati ya? Baiklah, mungkin kematianmu bisa menghiburku sedikit" katanya sambil melempar ribuan panah.

Reza memang bisa bertahan, tapi tidak dalam waktu yang lama. Panah Centor semakin Banyak dan menyulitkannya. Hingga dia terkapar karena menahan sakit di lukanya. Edo yang melihatnya langsung bergegas ke tempat Reza.

"Kak Reza! Kakak gak apa,kan?" Tanya Edo.

Reza hanya bisa meringis menahan lukanya.

"Akhirnya, yang ditunggu datang juga. sambil menyelam minum air, aku tidak hanya bisa membunuh Satria, tapi juga menangkapmu, Hidup atau Mati." Katanya sambil menyiapkan panah Terkuatnya.

"Reza! Edo! Awas!" Seru Ray dan Dimas.

Terlambat, Centor sudah menembak panahnya. Edo berdiri di depan Reza, dan…

BLAZZZ!

Perisai emas, Edo menggunakan jimatnya kembali untuk membuat Perisai emas dan melindungi Reza.

"Apa!? Tidak mungkin!" Kata Centor.

"Sekarang, Aku aku akan berusaha tidak takut lagi" kata Edo. "Aku telah melihat bagaimana perjuangan Kak Reza, kak Ray dan Kak Dimas. Mereka melindungi bumi bahkan dengan taruhan nyawa mereka. Aku, seharusnya bisa melakukan hal seperti itu! Karena mimpiku adalah bisa menjadi satria seperti kalian. Maka… aku pasti… Bisa melindungi mereka…dan bumi ini…Dengan Kekuatanku… Dengan Keyakinanku, aku pasti bisa… MENJADI SEORANG SATRIA!"

CLIIING!

Cahaya jimatnya semakin terang, pendantnya juga bersinar terang. Bersamaan dengan Power Stone yang ikut bereaksi. Sangat terang, bahkan menyamai cahaya bintang. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, dia mendengar suara dentingan kecil dari jimatnya, dan pendant nya yang berubah bentuk.

"Pendantku… menjadi kunci!?" katanya saat mengeluarkan pendant Virgo yang bersinar kehijauan

"Cahaya apa ini? Kurang ajar! HABISLAH MENJADI ABU! HELL'S ARROW!" seru Centor.

Serangan Centor dengan cepat mengarah pada Edo. Namun tiba-tiba, sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul di depannya dan menghalau panah itu.

"Tidak mungkin!?"

"Lingkaran Sihir?" katanya keheranan.

" _Nampaknya aku masih belum terlambat"_ seru sebuah suara.

"Suara ini, siapa kau?" Tanya Edo.

" _Sudah, nanti saja penjelasannya. Ayo, bertarung."_ Katanya.

"Bertarung!? Tapi aku…" Edo semakin tidak mengerti.

" _Ayo, bukankah kau yang menginginkannya? Cepat gunakan Kuncimu pada jimat itu."_

"Kunci?" Edo semakin bingung, sambil dia melihat ke arah para satria dan Centor.

" _Edo, percayalah pada dirimu. Keberanian dan kekuatan keinginan akan membantumu untuk menjadi siapa dirimu. Tunjukkanlah, bahwa kau memang ingin menyelamatkan mereka._

Dia hanya terdiam.

"Kau mencoba melawanku? Lebih baik kau jadi anak penurut dan ikutlah denganku" kata Centor.

"Kalau memang ini yang harus kulakukan, menghadapi semua ketakutanku. Kalau memang tujuanku tetap hidup, adalah untuk melindungi semua orang, maka akan kulakukan." Serunya.

"BERUBAH!" serunya, dan dia memasukkan kuncinya ke lubang kunci pada jimatnya, mengubah jimat itu menjadi bentuk seruling Ocarina.

" _Mainkanlah, melodi yang kau dengar dalam hatimu_ " seru suara itu.

Edo langsung menutup matanya, mendengar kata hatinya. Cahaya hijau kunci itu sekarang menyatu dengan cahaya Keemasan dari Jimatnya. Edo Langsung meniup ocarina itu hingga terdengar alunan melodi yang lembut. Memanggil lingkaran sihir yang besar di bawah kakinya

 _ **Virgo, SET UP!**_

BLAZZZ!

Pusaran cahaya hijau Zamrud mengitari Edo, para satria juga semakin bingung. Karena Power Stone mereka semakin bereaksi bersamaan setelah Edo meniup Ocarinanya. Pusaran itu perlahan memudar. menyisakan Edo, Tapi dengan penampilan yang berbeda. Pakaiannya berwarna hijau sesegar rumput, dan tongkat hijau keemasan dengan ornament yang indah di tangan kanannya. Dan jimatnya, berubah menjadi sabuk dengan rantai emas untuk mengait empat kunci di sebelah kanannya. Tunic bernuansa hijau dan putih dengan batu permata besar berukiran aneh yang menutupi dadanya. Serta Ikat kepala lengkap dengan hiasan Zamrud dan sedikit rambut yang berubah hijau di sebelah kanannya.

"HUH… apa-apaan itu!" Bentak Centor.

"Aku adalah… Cahaya harapan kehidupan…Satria Bintang Barat NATURIA!" seru Edo.

"Satria Bintang Barat…" kata Ray yang sangat Terkejut.

"Naturia..!?" Dimas juga Terkejut dengan kejadian itu.

" _Edo… dia Seorang Satria!?_ " Reza ikut Terkejut.

"Huh?… penampilanku? Aku berubah!?" Edo seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

" _Akhirnya, ternyata dugaan kami memang tidak salah, kamu memang seorang satria, Edo."_

"Hmph… kau pikir dengan berubah kau bisa mengalahkanku? Tidak Akan SEMUDAH ITU!" Centor melancarkan ribuan panahnya.

Dengan sigap, dia melompat menghindari serangan Centor.

"Terlalu Tinggi!?" katanya yang panik karena melompat terlalu tinggi, dan terjatuh karena belum bisa menguasai kekuatan barunya itu.

"Jangan terlalu cepat puas!" katanya yang mulai melancarkan tinju ke arah Naturia.

Dia melakukan posisi bertahan, hingga tanpa sadar membuat medan pelindung yang mementalkan pukulan Centor dan melemparnya begitu jauh.

"Hebat…" kata Ray pelan.

"Itukah kekuatan Satria bintang? Kuat sekali!" kata Dimas.

"Ugh… ini.. Ini tidak mungkin!?" Seru Centor.

Edo masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lakukan sekarang, tidak percaya bahwa dia bisa berubah wujud menjadi satria.

"Ugh… Kekuatan itu…" kata Centor sambil berusaha untuk berdiri.

"Aku masih belum percaya aku bisa melakukan ini. Tapi yang kutahu, kau telah membuat kak Reza luka parah, dan bahkan menyalahkanku karena itu. Mereka yang dengan susah payah mau melindungiku. Kau monster kejam. Maka dari itu, aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu." Seru Edo. "Baiklah, Siap atau tidak, ayo bertarung."

Pertarungan Naturia dan Centor pun dimulai. Dengan kekuatan barunya, dia berhasil mengelak semua serangan Centor. Pertama, dia berhasil mematahkan Busur Centor dengan tendangannya. Membuatnya tidak bisa memanah apapun lagi, hingga akhirnya memukul mundur Centor hanya dengan sekali pukulan darinya.

" _Kerja bagus, Edo_!" Seru Suara itu lagi. " _Sekarang, gunakan kunci itu sekali lagi, dan lepaskan kekuatan sejati dari Naturia._ "

"Baiklah," Serunya.

"VIRGO, Soul Release!"

" **IGNITE… SET UP!"** suara keluar dari jimatnya bersamaan dengan melodi merdu. Dan sekarang mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir di depan Edo, memanggil Roh Suci, Virgo.

Arwah itu terbang, tepat memutari Edo dan memanggil lingkaran sihir besar. Edo pun berlari ke arah lingkaran itu, membuat mereka tenggelam dalam cahaya dan menyatu. Virgo pun berubah menjadi sebuah Robe Panjang, dan kali ini wajahnya menggantikan batu permata di dada Edo. Edo pun terpana dengan bentuk perubahannya itu.

"Apa!? Mustahil!" Kata Centor.

Edo mulai memasukkan kunci Virgo ke tongkatnya, memutar roulette hingga menghasilkan aura hijau yang besar. Dan tanpa Centor sadari, Segel Sihir Naturia sudah mengepungnya

"Bumi, menarilah! NATURIA… FLORAL ESCARGIO!"

Dengan satu hentakan tongkat, dia melepas Teknik penyelesaiannya itu. Dan cahaya hijau yang diikuti ratusan helai daun langsung menyerang Centor. Centor berusaha menahannya dengan kekuatannya, namun kekuatan Edo bertambah semakin kuat.

"Apa ini!? Tidak Mungkin kau bisa sekuat ini?" kata Centor.

"Aku… tidak akan kalah darimu, dari Vudo, bahkan dari semua yang nantinya akan mengancam kami!"

"TIDAK! Ini Tidak mungkin!?"

Centor hancur, dikalahkan oleh Satria Baru, Naturia.

…

" _Kau memang memenuhi dugaan kami, Edo. Kau memang luar biasa"_ seru suara itu.

Edo hanya tersipu malu. "Tapi, aku masih belum bisa percaya, kalau aku ternyata bisa menjadi seorang satria."

"Ugh…" suara Ray, Reza dan Dimas yang kesakitan mengagetkan Edo, membuatnya khawatir dan segera menemui mereka.

"Kak, kakak harus segera ke rumah sakit sekarang." Seru Edo.

" _Itu tidak perlu Edo, kau bisa menyembuhkan mereka."_

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Edo.

" _Naturia sebenarnya adalah wujud seorang healer, kemampuan specialnya adalah dia dapat memulihkan para satria. Ayo pakai tongkatmu, dan gunakan Healing Chant."_

"Umm… Baiklah." Katanya sembari merapatkan para satria di depannya. "Naturia… Healing Chant"

Aura lembut keluar dari tongkat Edo, menyusuri para satria dan menyembuhkan mereka. Memberi tenaga baru pada mereka bertiga, sehingga mereka bisa berdiri kembali sedikit demi sedikit.

"Kita… Pulih? Luar biasa" Seru Ray yang seakan tidak percaya.

"Edo, kami tidak sangka, kau ini hebat sekali" seru Dimas.

"Iya, Aku juga tidak menyangka kau juga Satria seperti kami" sahut Ray.

Edo hanya tersipu malu.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah kapal tempur raksasa terbang ke arah mereka, dan menampilkan 3 sosok misterius dengan jubah Hitam.

"Jadi, tidak kusangka kekuatan itu ternyata hebat sekali?" kata Nebulon.

"Siapa kalian!" seru Ray.

"Kami adalah Dark Guardian. Namaku adalah Nebulon" Katanya.

"Aku Syrena. Sepertinya, kekuatan kalian boleh juga" seru mahluk di sebelah kanan Nebulon.

"Dan aku adalah Hydronius. Kalian bersiaplah untuk kalah!" seru mahluk yang terakhir.

"Dark Guardian?" para satria terkejut dengan kedatangan musuh baru mereka. Terutama Edo yang sudah menyadari siapa yang selama ini ingin menangkapnya.

"Apa tujuan kalian ke bumi?" Tanya Dimas.

"Tujuan utama kami adalah untuk membangkitkan kembali Tuan Hades, penguasa Alam semesta. Dan, kunci utama untuk mencapainya…" Nebulon mengacungkan telunjuknya kearah Edo.

"Aku?"

"Iya, setelah kami menangkapmu, sumber kekuatan terbesar di seluruh jagat raya, Jantung Bintang, akan menjadi milik kami. Kau boleh menang sekarang, Para satria. Tapi, kami akan tetap merebut anak itu dari kalian" katanya dan perlahan Hologram mereka menghilang bersamaan dengan kapal mereka yang pergi.

"Jantung Bintang… lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" dia kebingungan dengan semua kejadian ini.

"Edo" kata Reza yang datang dari belakangnya" Terima kasih, kau sudah melindungiku dengan perisaimu. Dan jangan khawatir, Kami tidak akan membiarkan mereka menangkapmu"

"Itu juga ucapan terima kasih karena kakak sudah melindungiku dari panah Centor kemarin" Jawab Edo.

"Apa yang dikatakan Reza benar, Edo." Kata Dimas. " Kami para satria pasti akan menjagamu dan kami akan membantumu untuk menjadi seorang satria yang sesungguhnya"

Senyum cerah terpancar dari wajah Edo "Terima kasih ya, semuanya"

"Serahkan saja pada kami. Dan ancaman baru telah datang, kita tak boleh lengah." Ujar Ray.

" _Luar Biasa, Edo. Tapi perjalananmu masih panjang_ "

"Terimakasih juga, karena kau juga yang membimbingku." Edo menjawab suara itu, sedang Ray, Reza dan Dimas menatapnya dengan sedikit bingung.

"Eh Maaf, ada suara yang membantuku untuk bisa seperti ini, kak. jadi aku mengucapkan terimakasih padanya." Jawab Edo.

"Oh…tidak apa, kami juga mendengarnya." Sahut Reza.

"Eh!?" Edo mulai kebingungan.

"Iya, aku juga mendengarnya. Dan aku masih bertanya darimana asal suara itu." Kata Dimas.

Keadaan mulai sedikit canggung dan hening.

" _Apa yang harus kalian bingungkan, aku selalu di dekatmu, Edo. Kau selalu membawaku selama pertarungan tadi."_ Sahut suara itu.

Edo dan yang lain mulai menyadari sumber suara itu. Tepat saat melihat tongkat Edo bergerak dengan sendirinya.

"EEEEEEEHHHH!?" Edo berteriak histeris dan tanpa sadar melempar tongkatnya, dan di udara, tongkat itu berubah wujud menjadi humanoid dan berdiri di depan mereka.

"Tidak sopan melempar seseorang seperti itu," seru mahluk itu. "Salam, Aku Virgo. Roh Bintang Perawan sekaligus satu dari empat _Affinity_ milik Edo." Katanya.

"Jadi, selama ini kau ada dalam wujud tongkat yang dari tadi kubawa? Eh tunggu, aku punya empat _Affinity_?" tanyanya.

Dia hanya mengangguk, mengeluarkan senyum simpul kecil.


	3. Chapter 3 : Bergema! lagu keyakinan

Sebelumnya:

Reza yang terluka karena menyelamatkan Edo dari serangan Centor, dan teror pasukan Vudo yang semakin membuat para satria tersudut, tidak meninggalkan pilihan lain selain bertarung. Namun, keajaiban muncul saat Edo menyadari tujuannya ada hingga sekarang, hingga melahirkan wujud satria baru, satria bintang barat, Naturia. Lalu misteri Jantung Bintang, Empat _Affinity_ ¸ dan kunci serta jimat yang dia bawa mengarahkan para satria ke misteri lain sejarah satria.

.-.

Bab 3: Bergema! Lagu Keyakinan.

"Aku...punya empat _Affinity_?" tanya Edo pada virgo dengan kebingungan.

"lalu siapa itu Hades?" sambung Ray.

"Apa itu jantung bintang? Kenapa mereka begitu sangat mengincarnya?" timpal Reza.

"Dan...darimana asalmu?" tambah Dimas.

Virgo mengangkat tangannya sejenak, meminta mereka untuk tenang sebentar.

"Kalian ini, bersabarlah. Manusia... memang punya rasa ingin tahu yang luar biasa." Jawabnya.

"baiklah, kami akan lebih tenang sekarang." Seru Edo.

"Lebih baik, kalian pulihkan dulu stamina kalian, baru kemudian kita bisa berbicara." Virgo tersenyum kemudian menghilang bersamaan dengan cahaya kunci virgo yang memudar, dan mereka yang kembali ke wujud manusia.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?" pikir Edo sembari melihat kunci dan jimat di tangannya.

Sementara itu di kapal perang Dark Guardian.

"Padahal mangsa sudah ada tepat di hadapan kita, kenapa tidak langsung kita tangkap saja dia." keluh Hydron.

"tenanglah dan dinginkan kepala besarmu itu, Hydron" jawab Syrena. "Apa kau tidak melihat kekuatannya tadi? Setidaknya kita masih bisa sedikit bermain-main dengan mereka, dan semua harus berjalan sesuai rencana, iya kan, Nebulon?"

"Kau benar, Syrena." Nebulon mengangguk.

"Tahap awal dari rencana kita membangkitkan tuan Hades baru saja dimulai. Anggap saja, kegagalan kecil ini sebagai pembelajaran kita ke depannya.".

"Kalau begitu, biar kali ini boneka-boneka kesayanganku yang bermain. Aku masih penasaran dengan kemampuan para satria, terutama target kita itu." Kata Syrena sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Mulai sekarang, kamu tinggal bersama kami, ya. Agar kamu bisa lebih aman." Sahut Randy pada Edo.

"Kak Randy benar, ya meskipun rumah ini tidak terlalu besar, tapi masih ada kamar yang cukup nyaman untuk ditempati kita semua. Jadi, kamu jangan takut untuk tidak betah." Sambung Rena.

"Terimakasih kak Randy, kak Rena. Aku pasti akan mencoba nyaman dan betah disini." Jawab Edo.

Dia sudah beberapa hari di Jakarta, pasti dia butuh waktu untuk terbiasa dengan budaya yang baru dia kenal. Dia melihat sekeliling rumah keluarga Iskandar, begitu nyaman, tenteram dan menyenangkan. Bahkan senyum pun selalu dia ukir beberapa kali.

"Oh iya, Edo. Reza masih dalam masa perawatan, jadi aku yakin kamu bisa membantu kami untuk merawatnya." Kata Ray.

"Kak Ray jangan khawatir. Lihat, aku baik-baik saja kok" Jawab Reza.

"Jangan seperti itu, Reza. Kakak bisa lihat kamu selalu menahan sakit setiap berjalan. Kamu butuh istirahat total." Keluhnya.

"Kak Reza jangan khawatir, sebagai balasan sudah menyelamatkanku kemarin, aku akan merawat kakak." Jawab Edo dengan senyum lebar.

Reza hanya bisa terdiam melihat tanggapan Ray dan Edo.

"Baiklah...kalau memang begitu seharusnya." Kata Reza.

"Wah berarti bertambah lagi satu anggota keluarga kita," kata Ibu Ray, "Selamat datang ya, Edo."

Edo merasa begitu bahagia mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh ibu Ray.

"Mohon bantuannya!" katanya dengan gembira.

"Baiklah! Sebelum itu, ada yang harus kamu perbaiki dari penampilanmu dulu." Kata Rena melihat pakaian Edo yang hanya mengenakan jubah kulit sobek dan pakaian tipis.

"Eh iya ya. Aku sampai tidak sadar dengan pakaianku sendiri." Katanya.

"Kalau tidak salah, aku punya beberapa pakaian lama yang sepertinya muat olehmu," kata Kak Randy. "Ayo sini, kakak tunjukkan kamarmu sambil kamu harus membersihkan diri.

Edo mengangguk, lalu pergi mengikuti arah pergi Randy.

20 menit berlalu, dan Edo sudah menemui mereka dengan penampilan yang berbeda. Kali ini dia sudah mengenakan kaos kerah berwarna hijau muda dengan celana kain lembut berwarna gelap. Dia juga merapikan rambutnya yang tadi sedikit berantakan, dan tidak ada lagi jubah sobek yang menutupi tubuh pendeknya.

"Wow...Edo, penampilanmu berubah, kamu keren banget." Seru Rena.

Edo hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

Dua hari berselang, kesehatan Reza juga kian pulih berkat pertolongan Edo yang selalu membantu Rena dan Ibu Ray untuk merawat Reza dengan baik.

"Kan benar apa yang kubilang, Edo pasti akan sangat membantu dalam merawat Reza." Sahut Ray.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan kok, kak ray." Jawab Edo.

"Kamu ini, do. Kamu benar-benar membantu kok disini." Seru Rena sambil merapikan meja makan setelah sarapan.

"Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" tanya Dimas yang baru saja datang menemui mereka.

"Banyak sekali." Jawab Rena dengan nada ketus.

"Apa maksudmu itu, hobbit!?" Dimas membalas tatapan Rena dengan kesal.

"Kalian ini, setiap bertemu pasti selalu bertengkar." Sahut Randy sembari memisahkan mereka.

Kehangatan keluarga, itulah yang sekarang Edo lihat dan rasakan dari mereka. Sesuatu yang sudah lama tidak dia rasakan. Dan sekarang, dia melihatnya pada keluarga yang baru, membuatnya tidak ingin kehilangan hal yang sama seperti itu lagi.

"oh iya, aku hampir lupa, dan kebetulan kak Dimas ada disini." Seru Edo sembari mengeluarkan Kunci Virgo dari sakunya.

"Selama ini benda ini bukanlah pendant yang selalu kukira." Gumamnya. "Virgo, keluarlah! Tolong jawab pertanyaan dan keinginanku." Serunya pelan.

 _Klik...!_

Aura sejuk mengitari seluruh rumah, bersamaan dengan kunci Virgo yang mulai bersinar kehijauan, dan segel Naturia yang muncul dihadapan Edo, memunculkan Arwah Virgo yang terbang memutar di hadapan mereka semua.

"A...apa itu!?" sahut paman yang sedikit panik melihat keajaiban itu.

"Paman jangan khawatir, itulah kekuatan Edo yang kami ceritakan tadi. Kekuatan satria yang masih kami belum ketahui." Jawab Reza.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, sayangku?" tanya Virgo.

Keadaan berubah sedikit _Akward_ , namun kemudian dicairkan oleh tanggapan Edo.

"Virgo, kau berhutang jawaban pada kami? Aku mohon, jawablah pertanyaan kami itu." Serunya.

"Baiklah, akan kujawab pertanyaan kalian. Tapi sebelum itu..." dia mengangkat tangannya, memanggil kunci Virgo, Libra, Sagitarius dan Pisces ke tangannya.

"Ada sebuah cerita, dimana kalian para satria, terutama kau, sayangku, yang harus kau ketahui." Dia tersenyum.

Syrena dengan senyum kecil sembari memandangi permukaan bumi mengetahui jika Nebulon telah masuk menemuinya.

"Apa sudah kau siapakan rencana penyerangan dan penangkapan kali ini?" Tanya Nebulon.

"Tentu saja sudah kusiapkan." Jawabnya "Kemarilah! tunjukkan dirimu pada Tuan Nebulon."

Lalu, mahluk bertanduk dengan wajah seperti kuda namun begitu menyeramkan, lengkap mengenakan baju zirah menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Salam hormat, Tuan Nebulon. Nama saya Cerros, saya siap untuk mengikuti semua perintah Tuan dan nyonya Syrena." Serunya.

"Dia adalah salah satu abdi setiaku," jawab Syrena. "Pergilah ke bumi, buatlah kekacauan. Pancing para satria dan target kami, layani Dark Guardian dengan baik!"

"Baik, Nyonya syrena!" serunya lalu menghilang dengan Teleport.

"Biklah, Syrena. Aku hargai usahamu, namun kali ini aku ingin kau meneliti sesuatu." Kata nebulon sambil memberi sebuah chip padanya.

"Apa ini?"

"Ini adalah data-data dari kerajaan Vudo yang dulu dipimpin oleh Rasputin dan Black Lord, aku yakin, kau pasti mampu menemukan hal yang menarik dari ini."

Syrena hanya tersenyum, melihat chip kecil yang ada di tangan birunya itu.

Sementara itu, di rumah keluarga Iskandar.

"Cerita apa yang ingin kau ceritakan pada kami, Virgo?" Tanya Edo.

"Tentang kenyataan bahwasanya kau sudah tertidur selama 500 Tahun, sayang." Jawab virgo.

Semuanya terkejut, tidak terkecuali Edo

"Jadi, maksudmu Edo pernah hidup 500 Tahun yang lalu?" kata Dimas.

"Benar sekali, dan Vudo pernah juga menyerang Bumi 500 tahun silam, itu tujuannya untuk menangkap Edo dan mendapatkan Jantung Bintang." Jawab Virgo.

"Apa hubungan Edo dengan Jantung Bintang? Dan jika Vudo pernah menyerang bumi 500 tahun yang lalu, pasti bumi sudah jatuh ke tangan Vudo bahkan sebelum kak Ray menjadi satria." Sahut Reza.

"Itu semua berkat Ibumu, Edo." Kata virgo, yang kemudian mengejutkannya, membuatnya sedikit murung.

"Ibuku..."

"Iya, ibumu. Dialah yang menggunakan kekuatan jantung Bintang untuk mendorong mundur pasukan vudo dan menyegel Hades, penguasa kegelapan jauh ke dimensi hampa." Sambungnya. "dan setelah kejadian itu, jantung bintang menghilang, jauh ke atas langit. mereka mengincarmu karena kau memiliki kemampuan untuk menggunakan kekuatan jantung bintang sama seperti ibumu"

"lalu, bagaimana dengan kunci dan jimat itu?" tanya Ray.

"Jimat ini adalah peninggalan dari leluhur Edo berabad-abad silam, diyakini bahwa klan Edo dapat menggunakan kekuatan alam dan arwah seperti kami dengan cara memanipulasi ikatan antara kekuatan keinginan dan tenaga spiritual mereka menjadi kalimat-kalimat suci yang beresonansi satu sama lain, dengan kata sederhananya...lagu"

"Lagu?" tanya Dimas.

"Iya, lagu. Kalian ingat saat Edo pertama kali berubah, dia menggunakan tingkat dasar dari penggunaan energi itu, tingkat melody. Tapi aku yakin kau bisa menggunakan tingkat selanjutnya dari itu, yaitu Harmony. Sebab aku ingat kau memiliki suara yang semerdu suara ibumu." Kata Virgo pada Edo yang masih saja terlihat murung.

"Lalu kunci ini, Holy Keys" sambung Virgo. "Aku rasa, kau akan menemukan jawabannya nanti setelah "mereka" bangkit kembali dari tidur panjangnya.

"Mereka?" tanya Edo.

"Arwah suci lainnya. Dan aku yakin mereka akan menceritakan bagian lain dari Jantung bintang dan kunci-kunci ini." Serunya sambil perlahan menghilang.

"Virgo..tunggu! tolong jawab, dimana ibuku sekarang?" serunya.

"aku tidak tahu dimana ibumu, sayangku. Aku sudah tertidur bersamaan dengan menghilangnya jantung bintang. Tapi, yang kutahu dari dia, dia percaya bahwa setiap kau bernyanyi, akan selalu ada kebahagiaan. Itu yang dia percayai padamu, sebab lagumu adalah lagu yang murni seperti hatimu." Katanya lalu menghilang.

 _Lagu terbaik adalah apa yang lahir dari perasaanmu yang paling tulus, ingatlah itu..._

Edo semakin murung dan wajahnya terlihat begitu sedih.

"Edo..." sahut Ray.

"Sudah lama rupanya, 500 tahun aku tidak bertemu ibu. Tapi rasanya baru seperti kemarin." Katanya dengan sedih.

"Jangan khawatir, kami ada disini. Meski kamu terpisah dari keluargamu, kami akan selalu berada bersamamu." Seru Reza.

"Reza benar, Kamu tidak akan sendirian. Kami jamin itu." Sambung Dimas.

"Semuanya, terimakasih!" dia begitu senang mendengar apa yang diakatakan reza dan dimas "dan aku, pasti bisa mengejar mimpiku untuk menjadi seorang satria seperti kalian bertiga"

Namun baru mereka menikmati suasana, power stone dan holy keys bersinar.

"Serangan Vudo" seru Ray pada mereka.

"Perintah nyonya Syrena adalah utama, Hancurkan semua yang ada! Buatlah kekacauan separah mungkin!" Seru Cerros pada Necroniannya

"Hentikan perbuatanmu, Vudo!" Ray, Reza, Edo dan Dimas pun muncul menghadang Cerros.

"Ternyata disini kalian, para Satria. Lengkap bersama Target utama kami." Katanya sembari melihat Edo.

"Jangan pernah kalian mencoba untuk mendekati Edo!" seru Dimas.

"Tidak akan kami biarkan rencana kalian berjalan dengan mulus." sambung Reza.

"Bumi ini pernah terancam hancur, dan kali ini tidak akan kubiarkan kehancuran itu terjadi lagi!" kalimat Edo semakin membakar semangat para satria.

"Ayo kita mulai, Reza, Dimas, Edo!" seru Ray.

"BAIK!" Seru mereka sambil mengeluarkan Power Stone dan Virgo Key.

 _ **Flame!**_

 _ **Dark!**_

 _ **Thunder!**_

 _ **Virgo, SET UP!**_

"BERUBAH!"

BLAZZZ!

Dan telah hadir dihadapan Cerros, Empat satria yang siap bertarung melawannya.

 **Satria Garuda...BIMA X!**

 **Satria Garuda...AZAZEL!**

 **Satria Harimau...TORGA!**

 **Cahaya harapan kehidupan...Satria Bintang barat...NATURIA!**

"Menarik juga... Necronian! Habisi mereka dan tangkap target kita!" seru Cerros.

"Reza, ayo kita hadapi monster bertanduk itu." Seru Ray yang langsung ditanggapi oleh Reza.

"Kalau begitu, biar para Necronian aku dan Edo yang hadapi." Sahut Dimas.

"Baik, kak!" jawab Edo.

"Dimas, jangan biarkan pertahananmu goyah, kau juga harus melindungi Edo." Seru Reza.

"Jangan khawatirkan itu!" Dimas langsung berlari dan menghajar para Necronian.

Pertarungan terpisah pun terjadi, Torga dan Naturia saling bahu-membahu melawan para necronian dengan apa yang mereka miliki. Torga menggunakan _Lightning Strike_ untuk menghabisi musuh dengan sangat cepat, sementara Naturia menggunakan _Spell_ miliknya untuk menyerang Necronian dalam jumlah besar, dan sesekali melindungi Torga dengan _Emerald Barrier_ miliknya. Sementara itu, Bima X dan Azazel menyerang Cerros yang bersenjatakan Spear Axe dan armor yang kuat. Hingga bahkan api milik Bima X belum kuat untuk menembus pertahanan Cerros.

"Terima ini! DARK SHOOT!" seru Azazel, namun serangan itu juga belum mampu menembus Armor itu.

"Lumayan juga serangan kalian, sekarang giliranku." Katanya, lalu ribuan jendela dimensi terbuka di sekitar Cerros, mengeluarkan banyak Spear Axe seperti miliknya.

"Dance of Spear!" serangan itu langsung mengarah ke arah Bima dan Azazel, menghempaskan mereka cukup jauh hingga terlihat oleh Torga dan Naturia.

"Kak Ray... Kak Reza...kalian tidak apa?" tanya Edo.

Mereka hanya mengangguk sambil sedikit meringis.

"Kalu begitu, ayo kita serang terus." Seru Dimas

"Kamu benar, Dimas. Ayo!" Seru Ray yang kembali bangkit dan melawan Cerros.

" _Aku harus bisa membantu para satria. Pasti ada cara untuk bisa menolong mereka."_ pikir Edo.

"Tentu saja ada, sayangku." Sahut Virgo dari Tongkatnya.

"Eh, Virgo?"

"Bernyanyilah, itu caramu untuk mendukung mereka sebagai _Affinity of Healer_."

Edo sedikit kebingungan.

"Bernyanyi? Maksudnya?" tanyanya.

"Ingat apa yang kukatakan tentang keahlian klanmu? Kau pasti bisa melakukannya, yang perlu kau lakukan adalah mendengar kata hatimu dan bernyanyi."

Dia terdiam sejenak, melihat pertempuran para satria. Dia berusaha untuk yakin, dan mendengarkan baik-baik apa yang ada dalam hatinya.

 _Ibu, kenapa kita bernyanyi?_

 _Eh..tumben kamu bertanya itu..._

 _kenapa ya? Jadi begini... saat kita ingin dekat pada sesuatu, misalnya teman atau tetangga, kita akan membuat hubungan atau ikatan terlebih dahulu agar bisa dikenal, bukan? Nah begitulah kita dengan alam dan arwah di sekitar kita, agar kita lebih dekat dengan mereka, kita bernyanyi, menyanyikan lagu yang dapat disenangi apa siapa saja. Jadi, lagu itu bisa juga sebagai tanda ikatan kita pada orang lain._

 _Ooh begitu ya, ibu?_

 _Iya, kamu paham sekarang?_

 _Ehmm!_

"Jika memang lagu adalah pengikat kita dengan orang lain...jika aku bisa membuat ikatan dengan orang lain...maka tidak salah, jika aku kembali lakukan...Apa yang sudah lama tidak kulakukan!" Seru Edo.

 _Takkan lagi aku menyerah pada ketakutan_

 _Takkan lagi akan kubuang keyakikan_

 _Terbanglah (bergema!) larilah (Tembuslah!)_

 _Bersama laguku yang memenuhi udara_

 _Telah kutemukan jalan pulang lainnya_

 _Dari apa yang mereka bilang kesendirian_

 _Maka sekuat tenaga, akan kuterjang semua_

 _(tanpa lagi takut atau gelisah)_

Lagu Edo menggema ke penjuru udara, dan tiba-tiba saja para satria seperti mendapat dorongan tenaga yang besar, hingga bisa menyerang balik Cerros.

"Apa ini, aku seperti...sangat bertenaga!?" seru Dimas

"Iya, aku juga merasakannya." Sahut Reza yang kemudian melihat Edo menghampiri mereka sambil terus bernyanyi.

"Edo...bagaimana mungkin kamu!?" kata Ray.

"Inilah yang kukatakan sebagai kemampuannya itu, Ray." Jawab Virgo. "saat dia menjadi _Affinity of Healer_ , lagunya akan meningkatkan kekuatan rekan-rekan disekitarnya."

"Benarkah itu, Edo?" tanya dimas.

Edo mengangguk, lalu berlari ke arah Cerros untuk menyerangnya.

"Takkan kita biarkan bantuan dari Edo ini jadi sia-sia, Ayo!" Seru Reza.

"Jadi para satria mendapat bantuan tenaga darimu? Hebat juga keahlianmu, tapi masih belum cukup!" Seru Cerros.

" _Akan kulakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan, untuk mendukung para satria, untuk menyelamatkan bumi ini! Dan laguku ini, adalah buktinya!"_

 _Bam! (lepaskan!) segala ketakutan_

 _Buatlah keberanianku mekar_

 _Takkan kulepas (lagi!) semua keyakinan_

 _Maka terbanglah (laguku) menjadi seterang matahari dan tembuslah_

 _dinding itu!_

"Berhenti Bernyanyi!" Seru Cerros sambil menyerang Edo, namun dia sudah terjebak oleh _Floral Chain_ milik Edo dan diserang oleh _Lightning Claw_ Torga.

"Kak Ray, Kak Reza...SEKARANG!" Seru Edo.

 _ **Garuda...TWIN SLASH!**_

Ray dan Reza menyerang Cerros dari dua arah, lalu mengakhiri serangan dengan menyerang Cerros langsung dari arah atas selagi Cerros masih terikat. Mengakibatkan sebuah ledakan kuat dan membuat Cerros mengalami luka yang cukup serius.

"Ugh! Pantas saja Nyonya Syrena begitu menginginkan target ini untuk ditangkap. Lain kali, kau bahkan tidak akan sempat bernyanyi sedikitpun." Katanya lalu berteleport.

Malam sudah menjelang, dan Edo lebih senang menikmati malam dengan duduk di taman depan rumah dan melihat ke arah bintang-bintang.

 _Burung gereja terbang ke udara_

 _Burung gereja pulang ke sarangnya_

 _Adakah cacing hari ini, mama?_

 _Untuk anakmu yang lapar_

 _Adakah dongeng malam ini, mama?_

 _Untuk anakmu yang ingin mimpi indah_

"Lagu yang indah, Edo" sahut Ray, serta Reza dan Rena yang mendengar lagunya.

"Dulu, lagu ini selalu dinyanyikan oleh ibuku setiap sebelum aku tidur, dan juga merupakan salah satu lagu favoritku." Kata Edo, dan wajah sedih kembali tergambar di wajahnya.

"Kakak yakin, ibumu disana pasti menyanyikan lagu yang sama seperti yang kamu nyanyikan. Berharap kamu juga menyanyikannya disana." Sahut Rena.

Edo mengangguk pelan.

"Jangan khawatir, Edo," seru Rena "Kami akan selalu bersamamu, dan kami pasti selalu bisa mendengar lagu indah darimu."

"Terimakasih, kak Rena."

"dan setelah kita tahu apa yang memang diincar oleh mereka, kita harus memperkuat persiapan kita." Sambung Reza.

"Iya kamu benar, Reza. Musuh kita kali ini jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, kita memang harus berjuang keras." Sahut Ray.

" _Ibu...jika kau tahu, aku sudah bertemu dengan para satria, dan sekarang mereka adalah keluarga baruku disini. Aku harap aku juga bisa bertemu denganmu, ibu."_ Pikir Edo.

Bintang-bintang bersinar begitu berkilauan, bersamaan dengan kembali menyalanya keyakinan dalam diri Edo, dan Holy Keys di Kantongnya yang mengeluarkan hawa halus yang tenang.

-To be Continued.


End file.
